Traces of Destiny: Within Elysion
by Altherin
Summary: On a mission gone wrong the pilots end up getting sucked within a black hole. Black holes supposedly kill. But have they died? Gundam Wing Crossover Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Traces of Destiny: Within Elysion

**Author:** Feramore

**Rating: **PG13 - R

**Warning:** This is mainly Yaoi/Slash. If you don't like it don't read.

**Pairing: **?xHP, 2x1, 3x4

**Summary:** On a mission gone wrong the pilots end up getting sucked within a black hole. Black holes supposedly kill. But have they died? HP/GW Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective creators.

**A/N:** This is set about a year after Endless Waltz and perhaps a thousand years or more after Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Ok this is a Gundam Wing/Harry Potter Crossover. The only person from the HP world I will use is Harry himself. There might be creatures and whatnot, but no HP characters will play a major role aside from Harry.

I've never seen something like this and I wanted to do it. This will be my first official story.

**Prologue**

Intense green eyes looked at the haggard faces of the creatures surrounding him. A leader of each race that had accepted the Great Balance stood in a circle around him. He knew all of them were tired. Magic was waning and the Mother Earth was dying. It was time for them t leave. Time to create their new world.

Stepping into the center the youth raised both arms. It was time. And with that, he took the first step and gesture thatbeganthe Dance of Creation.

The Universe heard her youngest child's call. It was time to spin anew. A new world the likes of which only dreams were made of.

In the middle of the Forbidden Forest, in a clearing, a huge runic circle shone white gold as the naked youth in the center danced. Raven black hair, like silk flew around graceful golden limbs that glowed. Slender limbs moved with grace following the steps and sways of an unheard tune. Black lashes hid glowing emerald eyes filled with power. And on his brow a crown of woven silver and gold rested, its glow shined brighter and brighter as magic spun.

As the dance became faster, strands of power began to spin. Twining around slender fingers and weaving. Tiny sparkles began to appear within the circle. As the magic thrummed its crescendo, a pillar of woven light ascended to the sky. And there in the empty blackness of space it began to weave a new world, a new planet where balance would reign forever.

As the new world was created, it gave its call. A call that all who answered took. Among those it did not call were wizards and witches, for they had long since failed their test. Vampires, too lost in their blood lust. Giants, no longer the once noble and strong race they had been. Dementors, creatures called from Death's realm.

Among the ones who were called were the House Elves, downtrodden and weary. Fairies and Sprites, dying from the slow poison of pollution. Werewolves, weary and broken torn from their link to Mother Moon. True Elves, fearing their rapidly vanishing forests. Dragons, no longer free to roam the lands. Goblins, with their wealth ransacked. Dwarves, and their mines overtaken. Unicorns, weeping from broken hearts. Veelas, unable to trust true love. Many more creatures were called.

All around the earth, many creatures answered, and they vanished in a shower of golden sparkles. They vanished away into legend and myth no longer to grace the world of their birth. The call lasted well into the night.

And at the last note of the call, the dancing youth stopped.

Kneeling in the center, now alone, he slowly lowered raised arms. The runes dimmed as the magic waned. Dispersing into the air like the shining strands.

The new God of Elysion, walked out of the now empty forbidden forest. As he stood on the edge of the grounds of Hogwarts, he gazed one last time at the magical castle. Magic no longer favored man. Too long had they abused the power and enslaved many of the people. Only a select few in the far, far future would be granted the gift. Magic would no longer accept abuse of its power.

Turning away, Heron Lux Eterna Theryn, Lord of Balance, Soul of Magic, Judgment Child also once known a hundred years ago as Harry Potter vanished.

It was time for Magic to begin anew in Elysion. The birth of a new beginning.

**End Prologue**

A/N: No Gundam Wing yet. That will be in the next chapter. Are you interested? Should I continue?

Also I was thinking of pairing Harry with Zechs. At first I wanted Heero but... he's better with Duo.

Since this is just a hobby, it will not be mandatory for me. That means this is not my first priority so I might take my time updating.

R&R


	2. A New World

**Part One: A New World**

"Preventer Yuy, Preventer Maxwell. Your mission is to rescue Preventer Wind and Preventer Winner from L6. Here are the mission details we've been able to collect about this rebel group." Lady Une said handing them the files.

"What about Wuffers?" Duo asked flipping through the files. "Isn't he coming?"

"Unfortunately, Preventer Chang is currently occupied body guarding Miss Relena at the moment." Lady Une informed them. "He is unavailable. Preventer Barton will be your backup."

"Mission accepted."

Shots fired. Missiles flew toward the small shuttle. It fled maneuvering around the flying ammunition and space debris. The sounds of explosions rocked the ship.

Several mobile suites were in pursuit of the small shuttle. As one, they fired a barrage or missiles. Several hit the ship but it withstood the impact though it was severely damaged.

"Status."

"Slightly bruised from the impact. 02 has a concussion. 04 sustained several heavy bruises and a broken leg. 06 is still drugged and asleep."

The former pilot of Wing Zero expertly maneuvered the heavily damaged ship to the huge meteor ring near L6. They would be able to hide for a while within the cluster of meteors. Perhaps they would be able to think of a plan in the meantime.

Silently, ghosting between the floating rocks, Heero inched the ship deeper into the ring. There was very little data about this ring cluster. The few who had explored had never returned. A missile hitting the rear of the ship made it shudder. There was no way they would be able to take another hit. Hitting the thrusters full throttle, he weaved between rocks going deeper and deeper.

It was a typical case of mission gone wrong. Their mission had been to rescue Quatre and Zechs from a rebel group on L6. They had not expected to find a tortured and unconscious Quatre in a room hooked up to machines. Nor had they expected Zechs to be injected full of strange drugs and the subject of several experiments. They had seen several horrifying experiments obviously gone wrong as the subjects were dead. They had not known the full strength of the rebel group. Severely outnumbered, they had barely escaped alive.

Duo was hit on the head by a soldier that snuck up on him. Luckily, Heero managed to kill the soldier and drag him into the small space ship before take off. A few seconds later they would have been dead as the space port was filled with rebels.

Trowa tended to Quatre's bruises after binding the broken leg as best he could with the badly stocked shuttle. After making sure the small blond was as comfortable as he could be given the circumstances, he turned to check the other two.

Heero was going around a particularly large meteor when the sensors went crazy. Blue eyes widened as a black hole swirled into view. At the current speed and status of the crafts damaged controls combined with the pull from the black hole, it would be impossible to stop in time.

"03 we are about to be sucked into a black hole." Heero said in monotone though there was a slight note of resignation.

Trowa nodded. After all they had known their job was life threatening with the chance of death occurring more then likely. It was just that they had never envisioned getting killed by a black hole.

The ship began to buckle and shake violently. After strapping the other three as securely as possible he buckled himself into the co-pilots seat.

Prussian blue eyes met emerald green. There was understanding in both eyes. They would try till the end.

It was a cold morning in Elysion, the beginning of a new day. The sun rose shining golden light on lush green hills and sparkling grasslands wet with dew. A clan of Golden Griffins flew overhead heading home toward their valley. On the grasslands, a herd of sparkling white Unicorns frolicked playfully. Faeries and sprites danced in the colorful meadows and butterflies hovered in ecstatic delight at the heavenly scent. In the large lake centered on the grasslands many creatures stopped to drink. A great scarlet dragon resembling a snake landed and took a drink before returning once more to the clear blue sky. A silver phoenix sang its echoing song as it flew past. An undine played with a tree sprite near the lake.

It was a scene out of a fairytale book.

On the edge of the grasslands, a black vortex opened.

A young unicorn colt startled at the site. Silvery eyes watched as five bodies dropped onto the ground from the portal. The portal vanished. Taking a cautious step closer, the colt smelt a metallic scent on the smallest one. All of them seemed male and they also seemed so very sad. So much sorrow pervaded the colt's senses for the first time. It was a new experience for him but it wasn't pleasant. It made him want to ease it somehow.

Stepping closer, his curiosity got the better of him and he bent to sniff the smallest male. The small horn on his head glowed slightly. Instinctively, he knew what to do. Bending his head, he gently rested the tip of his pearly horn on the broken leg. It glowed as he healed the broken bone. Moving to the rather painful looking bruises that covered the pale skin, the colt touched his horn to the pale forehead. Slowly, the bruises vanished and the pain diminished rapidly. Satisfied, he gently nuzzled the youth.

Quatre stirred feeling unbelievably peaceful, relaxed and rested. Sleepily, he opened his eyes blinking rapidly. He found himself looking into shining soft silvery eyes. Maybe he was dreaming. After all, he couldn't be looking at a Unicorn. It just wasn't possible! But for the life of him he couldn't stop staring at the pearly spiral horn that rested on the forehead of the whitest colt he'd ever seen.

Sitting up when the colt moved its head from his face, he looked around him. All around him he saw the others, still asleep. To his right slightly away from him, he saw Trowa lying asleep. Heero lay near his feet curled on his side. Duo was sprawled beside Heero a huge bruise on his forehead giving a reason for his unconsciousness. To his left Zechs lay looking a lot worse then the others. He looked two times paler then usual. And on his right cheek there was a huge purpling bruise. Looking down he blushed as he realized both him and Zechs were naked.

A soft touch on his shoulder turned his attention back to the colt. It was the most beautiful horse he'd ever seen. The coat was unblemished pure white and its mane and tail seemed to be stranded with silver. Soft shining eyes stared at him with absolute trust and no fear. The pearly spiral horn gleamed in the sunlight.

Looking around him, he realized they couldn't be on earth. There was no place on earth that smelled as fresh and clean or looked as beautiful as the sprawling green hills and grasslands he could see.

Turning to Trowa, he gently shook his koi awake.

Prussian blue eyes opened with a snap. Listening, Heero heard slight shifting near him. He noticed the air smelled different. Sitting up, he looked around. Where were they?

The last thing he remembered was that they were heading toward a black hole and then feeling intense pressure and ripping pain. This didn't look like any place on Earth!

Turning toward the slight shifting noise, he saw Quatre sitting up shaking Trowa awake. Looking closer, he realized Quatre looked healthy and the bruises were gone. Duo and Zechs were still obviously out. There was also a strange white colt standing near Quatre. It looked like a unicorn but everyone knew they didn't exist. It wasn't logical so he ignored it.

Quatre turned when he heard movement. He saw Heero kneeling beside Duo checking his condition. Turning back he shook Trowa awake. He smiled when he saw green eyes blink open. Giving his lover a peck on the lips, he stood and went to check on Zechs condition.

The young colt watched the waking youths. He wondered what they were. They looked like elves but their ears were not pointed and they did not glow. He could sense that the one he had healed had a empathy. The blue eyed dark one slightly resembled the King. How strange… They seemed different even from each other. The one waking now made him stiffen. What a strong bond to nature! On silent pearly hooves, he walked closer the tallest male. He watched as green eyes widened in disbelief and awe when they saw him. He could feel a shaking hand reach up and touch his face. He sensed so much pain and sadness in these youths. And from the one who touched him, he could feel the emotions of awe, curiosity, fascination and a sense of happiness.

Trowa almost sighed in ecstasy as he stroked the velvety soft nose. A unicorn! From his empathy with animals, he sensed the colt was very curious about them. Looking around, he knew they weren't on earth. He did wonder if he was dreaming or dead though. There wear small hills all around them with rich sprawling grasslands. Overhead a flock of what seemed to be flaming birds flew past.

The sound of tinkling laughter made all three awake pilots turn. It seemed to be coming from beyond the hill… Looking at each other, they came to an understanding. Quatre settled beside their two unconscious comrades. Heero and Trowa stealthily made their way to the top of the hill.

What they saw beyond the top of the hill made their breath catch. Even they, the hardened warriors of a tragic war could not close their hearts to what they saw before them.

**End Part One**

A/N: Well here is the next part. This is dedicated to **Shinigami's** **Shadow** for being the first one to review me. Thank you very much.

The next chapter hasn't been written yet so… it will take much longer for me to update. Also I will be going to Hong Kong for the Chinese New Year and I will not be here.

I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear. I'm obviously an amateur and I don't have a beta. Thank you for reading my story but please review as well.

Do you think I should get more Gundam Wing characters to somehow end up on Elysion? Should I get some girls?

Also later on, as more creatures appear, I might put up a introduction page for the descriptions of the creatures. Since I don't have the book Harry Potter Guidebook for the magical creatures, I'll just create my own interpretation of them.

R&R


End file.
